1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective garment, especially a sports garment, comprising a layer of a wear-resistant, resilient material for protecting the person who wears the garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of protective garment is nowadays particularly known in connection with different sports. Sports such as motor racing and motorcross in particular, are examples of sports in which these kinds of garments, e.g. trousers, shirts, and overalls, are used.
The problem with motor racing and motorcross in particular, has been the provision of shock-absorbing pads at different points of the body of the racer. The thighs and the hip of the racer, for instance, should be protected against shocks.
Prior sports garments, e.g. hip guards and kidney belts, are used for protecting the body at desired points. An example of known solutions would be trousers, the back part of which is provided with a detachable pad fastened on the inside thereof by means of stickers.
A disadvantage of such detachable pads is that they are inconvenient in use. Additionally, it is possible that, if the pad comes off and is displaced away from its proper place, e.g. during a long race, the protective effect is decreased. Also, a detached pad which is at a wrong place or in a wrong position may decisively hamper the wearer's driving.